Tempest
by Thirrin73
Summary: Rival schools, Cross Academy and Konoha Academy, have decided to try to settle their differences by exchanging students. And everyone, both Day and Night class alike, can't help but admit that the three K.A. representatives are very strange. Rocky roads and thin ice ahead; a most turbulent tempest. NaruSakuSasu, MultiSaku, SakuraCentric, SakuHarem.
1. Prologue

**title: **Tempest

**summary:** Rival schools, Cross Academy and Konoha Academy, have decided to try to settle their differences by exchanging students. And everyone, both Day and Night class alike, can't help but admit that the three K.A. representatives are very strange. Rocky roads and thin ice ahead; a most turbulent tempest.

**pairing: **Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke with various V.K./Sakura. MultiSaku, SakuHarem, SakuraCentric

**genre: **Romance, Humor, Action/Adventure, Drama

**AU?: **Yes, yes it is.

**warning: **OOCness, spelling and grammatical errors, short chapters, meh.

**disclaimer: **_Naruto _and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _Vampire Knight_ and its characters belong to its respectful owner. All quotes/lyrics used belong to their respectful owner. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs used.

**notes: **So, once upon a time I was in love with _Vampire Knight_. But then things got weird and Yuki turned out to be a vampire and Kaname was her brother and I just stopped watching and reading it. But, I'm still in love with the characters and the sheer lack of good _V.K._/_Naruto_ crossovers with Sakura as the main character called out to me and I decided to make my own.

There are a few good ones but not enough! I'm pretty sure this idea hasn't been used before and you all know how much I like taking a different approach to things. If there are any other _V.K._/_Naruto_ crossovers like this out there, I'm deeply sorry.

This is set somewhere before the start of the _Vampire Knight _story and will eventually either merge in with the original story or travel down its own path. It's been a while since I last read the manga or watched the anime, so excuse me if the characters are OOC or if I get something wrong.

As for how this will end, well, that's up in the air. Unlike my other stories, I haven't really planned ahead all that much. So, for pairings, we could end up with a NaruSakuSasu ending pairing or Sakura could be with one of the _V.K. _characters or another _Naruto_ character or they could all just _die _in some sort of tragic accident (highly unlikely!). As for physical-plot ending, that's still unsure as well.

As the story progresses, I'll see what you guys have to say.

That also depend on how well this story is received by you all :)

Also, _**ridiculously**_ _**short**_ prologue ahead. I've got the next two chapters written down (and they're both pretty short) and might post them sometime during the next few days if you guys like how this story starts.

Oh, and not much Sakura-screen-time just yet. As the story progresses, it'll focus more on her but occasionally switch to the other characters.

Well, here we go.

See you at the bottom!

**::**

_**Tempest**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_**In which there are a few changes to the agenda**_

**::**

"It's not fair!" came a shout from within the headmistress' office of Konoha Academy. Several students who walked past sent amused and curious glances at the door as they recognized the voice. It was hard not to; the owner of that particular voice was so well known by the students that he was basically the school's mascot. It wasn't unusual to hear Uzumaki Naruto's voice coming from inside Headmistress Tsunade's office so the curious students simply kept walking, inwardly wondering what he'd done _this _time.

Down the hall, the brown-haired secretary tried to massage her migraine away as she finished off the last of her aspirins and wished that the walls were Naruto-proof.

"Why does _Sasuke_-_teme_ get to go and _I_ don't?" Naruto cried, sending his best friend/rival a twisted look of fury and betrayal. "I'm a _much_ better candidate for the exchange than him, 'ttebayo!"

Tsunade growled to herself and slammed down a manila folder, honey eyes drilling into cerulean as she looked up. "Shut your mouth and stop whining Uzumaki!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "But Baachan!"

"Shut it!"

The other three in the room stood silently and watched the two blondes with various expressions. Sasuke looked on indifferently, the slightest smirk quirking his lips, as Sakura sighed to herself in annoyance. Shikamaru's attention had been caught by something outside the window behind Tsunade and was ignoring everyone fairly well.

Naruto looked about ready to start complaining again when the busty headmistress sat up and pinned him with a glare. "Uchiha, Haruno, and Nara have been selected for the exchange because they are the most level headed and intelligent students in this school._ You_, on the other hand, did _not_ qualify because there is no doubt in my mind that you would tarnish our good name, ruin the whole point of the exchange by starting some meaningless fight (_as you always do_), and would most likely make something _explode_. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are _not _going! Do I make myself clear?"

All seemed well until Naruto's eyes teared up and he opened his mouth. "But Baaachaaan! I promise I'll behave! I'll be the model student, 'ttebayo! I'll be the perfect Sasuke-clone. Pleeeaaase?"

"No means no, Naruto!"

"Baaachaaan!"

Shikamaru sighed to himself and turned his attention back to the commotion of the room. This was _ridiculous_. And such a drag. He didn't even _want_ to be part of this troublesome exchange; why on Earth had they chosen him? He'd much rather just stay at Konoha. Cross Academy was too far away for his tastes and he had no intentions in changing his routine that he had created here.

He supposed there was no other choice.

Shikamaru scratched his chin as he raised his hand nonchalantly and waited for the irritated Tsunade to notice. Her gaze darted to him moments later and she seemed to sigh in relief.

"Yes, Nara. Speak."

He sighed again and crossed his arms behind his head. "This is too troublesome. I formally resign from the exchange program and request Uzumaki Naruto to go in my stead."

"_What_?"

"You rock Shika!" Naruto cheered as he high-fived the bored Shikamaru, turning back to Tsunade with a wide, cheeky grin splitting his face.

Behind him, Sakura raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru as she clasped her hands behind her back. Honestly, she could care less about who was going and who wasn't; it's not like _she'd_ be rooming with either of the other two. Sasuke, on the other hand, was glaring outright daggers at Shikamaru.

"So, how 'bout it Tsunade-baa? Can I go?"

Tsunade looked as if she was going to deny his request, so Sakura decided to step forward. "I say you should let him go, Tsunade-sama. Do you really want a moping Naruto here without myself or Sasuke-kun around to handle?"

Sasuke's glare darted to her, a look of horror washing over him. He looked about ready to _kill_ something.

Tsunade sat silently and thought to herself, weighing her options. The four watched on and she finally huffed, pulling out her cellphone and grabbing a notepad and pen.

"I'll call Headmaster Cross and let him know about the change. You have _two hours_ to pack, Naruto. Everyone meet at the front gate at 3:30!"

Naruto punched a fist into the air as he cheered in victory and Shikamaru promptly disappeared, relieved that he wouldn't have to be a part of this troublesome trip. Sakura batted Naruto away affectionately when he suddenly hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around as he shouted, "You're so awesome Sakura-chan; I could _kiss_ you! Now we won't be separated, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pants-pockets and brooded his way down the hall, ignoring Sakura's cry of, "Put me _down_, Naruto!" with a slight twitch in his eye.

Why were his friends so _annoying_?

**::**

**notes: **Well, that's the prologue. I'd warned you it would be short. In the next chapter, some _Vampire Knight_ characters should start to appear.

Hope you liked it so far. An update depends on how well this is received!

Remember:

Reviews = Love = Happiness = Inspiration = Faster Updates = More Smiles

Create some smiles, people.

**::Thirrin73::**


	2. Chapter One

**_(Edit: Changed 'Headmaster Cross' to 'Chairman Cross' since that's technically his title.)_  
**

**notes: **First off, before you pelt me with countless sharp objects and rotten fruits and veggies, can I just say how amazing you all are? I mean, that prologue was freaking _tiny_. And, already, we've got forty reviews.

Do you know what this means? _This story is almost halfway to a hundred reviews and its only has one itty bitty prologue and a horribly late first chapter._

I...I seriously can't thank you enough. Seriously, you guys.

I don't have a good enough excuse for my tardiness (Europe, Tumblr, Once-ler Fandom, muse-wanting-to-be-expressed-through-original-work, journal-in-which-this-and-the-next-chapter-being-lost-and-then-found, ect.) but I'm here with the second part (first actual chapter) to my second crossover and I hope you guys can forgive me.

I won't be able to reply to the reviews I received after I had left for my trip up until this point, but I'll do my best to reply to everything I get hereafter.

But, I will address something a few of you pointed out. **V.K./Sakura pairings will range from any to all. **So, you want Kaname/Sakura? I'll work around my awkward and get you Kaname/Sakura. You want Zero/Sakura? I'll stuff in some Zero/Sakura fluff alongside the Zero/Yuki that will undoubtedly be in the story.

You want many _Vampire Knight _boys pining after Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke being overprotective and possessive in the background. _**You're fucking getting it. **_I'd _planned_ on it.

I think I've grown a lot since my first few fanfictions (which most of you have probably never read because they were horrible and deleted about four years ago) and I've gotten to the point where I can't write some character that has never met Sakura suddenly falling for her and acting all flirty (unless that's within their personality, in my eyes). Which is unfortunate. But it just feels unnatural to write for me.

_**But**_, I _will_ try to get in as much Saku-love as I can, though it might take some time to progress. I've a few pairings of my own that I really want to write and, honestly, Kaname and Zero aren't first priority. I really want to keep this as in character as possible, so it might get a little awkward at points.

I'm going to try my best, though. And make you guys happy.

Anyways, no more stalling.

The long awaited first chapter to _Tempest_ awaits you, my lovelies.

See you at the bottom.

_Enjoy_.

**::**

_**Tempest**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

_**In which we take a train ride and arrive**_

**::**

With two hours to pack, Naruto spent the first hour stuffing neon orange clothes and toiletries into his equally orange suitcase and the remaining hour deciding how much ramen to pack. How often would Cross Academy serve ramen? What if they _didn't _have ramen at all?

"Blasphemy! Ramen is Kami-sent; a gift which should be enjoyed at _least_ once a day! But," he paused, "I should take my emergency stash just in case." After filling a duffel bag with instant ramen, Naruto looked over his and Sasuke's shared room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, he raced out of the room with his bags in two. Sasuke had long since left with his own belongings so Naruto took a few seconds to lock the door behind him.

He'd called his mother and father earlier and they hadn't seemed to mind that he'd be part of the transfer. They'd wished him luck, told him to have fun and make friends but keep up with his school work, not to get into any trouble, and, in his mother's case, to "Be sure to pack extra underwear, dear!"

He'd expected as much. His parents were much more laid back compared to Sakura's overprotective mother who had needed a freaking _power point_ before she even _considered_ letting Sakura go.

Naruto hurried to the front gates of the campus and was mildly surprised when he saw an entire ocean of students waiting. It seemed that over half of the student body had come to see them off. As he walked forward, people seemed to notice him and then promptly parted to make a pathway for him. Many students, some he recognized and some he did not, sent him wishes of luck and praises as he passed by and, by the time Naruto made it to the gates, his head was held high and a wide grin was splitting his face. He took his spot next to Sakura and Sasuke and waited.

It was when the three were being ushered out of the gates by Shizune and towards her car that the campus erupted into cheering and applause, many well-wishes shouted at them. All at once, it seemed, there was a loud roar of "Will of Fire!" from the mass of students.

Naruto made a big show of punching a fist into the air and cheering as well, basking in the attention. Sakura smiled and laughed, waving happily to her friends. Sasuke nonchalantly followed after Shizune, a smug smirk at his lips.

"Show them Cross Academy pricks who's boss, Naruto!"

"Will do, random classmate!"

The giddiness of the sendoff didn't wear off until the three were loading the train to Okunote, and, even then, they were still basking in the afterglow.

**::**

Sakura gazed out the window at the country side that sped by and rested her chin in her hand. Saying her goodbyes to her friends had taken forever and even longer to convince Ino-pig that she'd contact her at least three times a week. But, here they were at last – riding in a train, on their way to a school which had been their rival in academics, sports, and other things for years. Personally, she had nothing against Cross Academy, but she'd heard so many stories that she felt a little apprehensive.

Too many stones had been thrown and many rumors had been started over the years, which had left both schools with a tight air of tension between them. The exchange was the best truce that Tsunade-sama and the Cross Academy Chairman had been able to come up with and they could only hope everything turned out okay.

Sakura was looking forward to seeing the school, however. She'd been researching it for the past month (partially to console and convince her mother) and she felt as if she knew the school better than some of its students.

She turned her attention form the scenery to the other two occupants of the compartment. Naruto was sound asleep, sprawled out over the seat across from her, and snoring peacefully. She smiled to herself and her gaze shifted to Sasuke who was sitting next to her. He was silent, arms crossed as he stared ahead emotionlessly. Sakura frowned and sighed. She'd long since gotten used to Sasuke's personality (or lack thereof) but it still bothered her.

"So," she began unsurely, "Are you looking forward to this? I mean, we get to represent our school and, if all goes well, relations between K.A. and Cross Academy could drastically improve." She paused, watching him for any sort of reaction. Sasuke simply grunted and Sakura's shoulders fell in disappointment. She perked up, however, when he shifted in his seat and glanced at her.

"New school, same stupid roommate." He said in exasperation. She grinned at his response and turned towards him.

"True, but you're bound to meet new people. Make new friends..." She trailed off and waited, delighted that he was conversing with her. Though they (including Naruto) were childhood friends, they had seemed to start drifting apart once they entered high school. If Sasuke was more inclined to talk with her again, maybe their friendship wasn't _entirely _doomed.

He snorted and turned his full attention to the rosette. "I've visited Cross Academy before and something about it doesn't sit right with me. We need to be prepared."

Sakura nodded to herself and he continued.

"What all did you pack, Sakura?"

From the look in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't talking about her clothing. She sighed; it seemed that most of their conversations took this turn. "About two dozen kunai and shuriken each, most of my senbon, and the tantō Sai-kun got me for my birthday two years ago."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the mention of the (_annoying_) upper classman but he nodded approvingly. "Cross Academy resides just outside a fairly large town and is surrounded by a forest, who knows _what_ could be lurking around there."

That was another thing she'd have to be careful about while at Cross Academy. Along with keeping up a friendly persona, she'd have to protect Konoha Academy's secret. The school wasn't normal; behind the academics and regular classes, K.A. has been teaching the students how to defend themselves against the monsters that hide in the darkness.

They studied chakra (a life force that every living creature had) and how to harness it to fight. Every student and parent had been sworn to secrecy the moment the child had proved to have potential and was accepted into the Academy at age six. Her mother would have never let her attend had her desire for her daughter to be safe not been so high. The want for her to be able to protect herself had outweighed her fear of Sakura being harmed.

What they learn is dangerous, but the monsters out there are _deadly_.

Once they graduated at age 18 (like any other school), the students had a choice to either further their education and becoming full-fledged shinobi or return to a life of normalcy where they have given an oath to keep K.A.'s secret until they die. A majority of the students desired to become shinobi after spending so much of their life training and learning; it wasn't often that a graduate returned to the life of a civilian. The student body population wasn't incredibly large, but the school was willing to teach anyone who was willing to learn.

Her father had been a student, and then a shinobi, and had died protecting someone from one of those monsters. Sakura liked to think that she was making him proud by following in his footsteps.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back to Sasuke. "Even if we do encounter a vampire or something, don't try anything stupid, Sasuke-kun."

He snorted at her and she huffed but continued. "You're not ready to take anything over a weak Level C down – _none_ of us are."

He adjusted his crossed arms and fell into silence, glaring ahead at the wall of the compartment. Sakura could have slapped herself. Things were going so _well_, but she just _had_ to open her big mouth and start patronizing him. She sighed and moved herself into a more comfortable position, eyes closing as she decided that a nice nap wouldn't hurt.

Lulled to sleep by Naruto's snoring, Sakura drifted off into unconsciousness. But, before she was fully out, she heard Sasuke mutter something to her and a smile tugged at her lips.

"But still, be careful, Sakura."

**::**

Sakura was immediately aware of the train stopping and someone gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at an apathetic Sasuke. His hand was still on her shoulder, but, as she glanced at it, he quickly let go and stepped back.

"We've arrived." he said simply. She nodded and got up as well, a small smile appearing. Sasuke turned and tossed Naruto's ramen-filled duffel bag onto the slumbering blond, smirking at his yelp. Naruto jumped up, looking around wildly, before spotting the amused Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

Sakura ignored the two and retrieved her belongings from the overhead compartment. She was halfway out the door when she looked over her shoulder, grinning back at the bickering boys.

"Well, you two can continue with your lovers spat. I'm going to meet with the Chairman."

They stopped instantly, looking over at her in a mixture of horror and disgust.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly gathering his bags. "That's not _funny_!"

She laughed and left the compartment, stepping into the hall outside. Sasuke and Naruto hurried to catch up with her and they finally stepped out of the train and onto the platform outside. Other people boarded and unloaded the train and their eyes roved over the faces, searching for their chaperone.

"Tsunade-baachan said that Chairman Cross would be picking us up, right?" Naruto asked, squinting in thought as they moved away from the train and to a nearby bench. Sakura nodded in reply, gaze darting from unfamiliar person to unfamiliar person.

"Yes. He was supposed to meet us here. I wonder where he is..."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms childishly. "Well, he hasn't made himself known yet. What does he look like?"

The rosette paused before frowning to herself. "I have no idea."

They both looked to Sasuke expectantly. He glanced at the two out of the corner of his eye and shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. Naruto and Sakura sighed and sat down on the bench, depositing their belongings next to them.

Nearly half an hour had passed and the platform had cleared, but the three were still waiting.

After almost thirty minutes of complete silence, Sasuke finally spoke, an angry tick at his eye.

"Great, _another_ Kakashi."

They all exchanged glances and, after a moment of silence, laughed together, the mood now much lighter. It was then that they heard a shout off to the left.

"Ah! Konoha-kiddies! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

The three looked over and felt a wave of shock flood over them.

An odd looking man was childishly running towards them, a smile stretched across his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. His long, beige sweater billowed out behind him and the fringe of his green shawl fluttered. The three watched in a stunned and confused silence, gaze traveling down from his long, straw-colored hair which was pulled pack in a ponytail to the fuzzy, tan slippers on his feet.

They flinched and almost jumped backwards as he was suddenly in front of them, skidding to a halt and quickly catching his glasses as they fell off his face.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he smiled exuberantly at them, hands on his knees as he hunched over.

"Ch-chairman Cross?" Sakura questioned after she calmed herself and seemed to register what the man had said earlier.

"Yes, yes! That's me!" he exclaimed quickly straightening and gesturing wildly.

"Welcome, my dear Konoha Academy representatives, to Okunote! I hope you enjoyed your journey." Chairman Cross said, bowing with added flourish.

"You're late." Sasuke deadpanned, arms crossed over his chest as he stared the man down impassively. Sakura looked over to Sasuke in horror and quickly stood.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered harshly, elbowing him none-too-gently in the gut "Show a little decorum!"

She immediately turned her attention to the mildly embarrassed Headmaster and politely bowed in return.

"Aha, don't mind Sasuke-kun! He gets a little grouchy after staying stationary for too long." Sakura laughed sheepishly and quickly cleared her throat, deciding it was best to formally introduce herself. Bowing once more, she put on her nicest smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chairman Cross. I am Haruno Sakura."

Cross seemed delighted and clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Tsunade-chan has told me so much about you!" Blatantly unaware of Sakura's shocked expression (Tsunade-_chan_?) he turned to her two companions, eyes first on the scowling Uchiha.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke-kun, correct?"

Sasuke simply grunted and Chairman Cross' grin widened, gaze landing on the scrutinizing blond.

"And Uzumaki Naruto-kun, yes?"

"You're really weird for a Headmaster of a stuck-up school." Naruto said bluntly, squinting gaze on the man as his lips pursed. His trademark grin appeared and he jumped to his feet, hands planted confidently on his hips. "Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo! You best remember the name!"

Again, a horrified look crossed over Sakura's face at her friend's rudeness and she quickly elbowed him as well.

"Naruto!" she hissed before turning to Cross with another sheepish laugh.

"I-I'm sorry for my companions' _impolite_ behavior, Chairman Cross. I-" She was interrupted, however by the Chairman as he waved offhandedly, grin still in place.

"No need to apologize, my dear! I can understand their reluctance to be nice with me; you three must have waited for a while, haven't you?" Here, his childish grin slipped away and a more mature smile appeared.

"I apologize for my tardiness, students. Your train arrived earlier than I had thought. Now, a more formal introduction on my part. I am Kaien Cross, Chairman of Cross Academy." He grin returned and he gestured to himself, stepping back.

"Alright kiddies! Let's all pile into my car and head over to the school! It's but a short skip away!" Cross said, waving them after him as he headed back the way he had come.

They quickly grabbed their luggage and followed after him, a little wary of his sudden changes in attitude. A few minutes later, his car was loaded and they were driving off, Sakura in the front with Cross ("Ladies first, Sakura-san!") and Naruto and Sasuke in the backseat.

He pointed out various shops and restaurants as they drove and explained that the town was within walking distance from the school, but most students preferred to take the bus or their own forms of transportation. Sakura made mental notes of places that looked interesting and listened deftly to Chairman Cross. She wasn't so sure Sasuke and Naruto were paying attention, but she knew they would come to her if they had questions.

Eventually, they entered a tree line and came upon a large wrought iron gate between two sentry towers that connected to a tall wall that seemed to go on for miles into the surrounding forest. Sakura leaned forward and let her eyes rove over the intricate designs of the gate, committing each piece to memory. It started to slowly swing open and Cross drove forward, glancing at the three to interpret their reactions.

Naruto was grinning, almost bouncing in his seat in excitement while Sasuke looked ahead indifferently, obviously unimpressed. Smiling to himself, Chairman Cross pulled forward and drove along a cobblestone path before finally stopping in front of the main building.

"Well, here we are!"

The four stepped out of the car and into the courtyard just in front of the enormous building. A smile appeared on Sakura's face as she immediately felt at home on the Cross Academy grounds. The way the school was nestled in with the forest, the many trees surrounding the campus – it reminded her so much of Konoha Academy, which had essentially been her home since she was six. Birds were chirping and the fresh air was filled with the crisp smell of grass and trees and a distant water-source.

Sakura knew, right then and there; she was going to like Cross Academy.

**::**

**notes: **So, that's the long-awaited first chapter! It's a little shorter than I'm sure you guys would like but the next chapter should hopefully be longer. I'll get to typing the next chapter up tomorrow and hopefully have it posted in the next few days. Then, hopefully, updates to some of my other fics.

Please, my lovelies, feel free to _**suggest pairings you'd like to see in the story.**_ The more requested pairings will probably show up more but I'll try to satisfy everyone!

Again, I'm deeply sorry this update took so long!

Next chapter: the arrival of Yuki, Zero, and a certain idol!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've missed you all so much.

It feels good to be back.

Stay lovely, my friends.

**::Thirrin73::**


	3. Chapter Two

**notes: **And, as promised, here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and pairing suggestions! Most of you were asking for some pairings that I'd already planned on writing, so everything's all good.

I went back and watched the first episode of _Vampire Knight_ because one of the things that's been kind of bothering me was how the characters address each other. It's really weird, y'know? I'm so used to referring to the characters as they are referred to by the other characters that I almost forgot which were their first name and their surname. I'll probably refer to the characters by the names I'm used to, but I'll try to get into the style of having the characters call each other whatever they call each other in the canon.

That's one of the reasons I went back and changed 'Headmaster Cross' to 'Chairman Cross'. Everyone in the canon calls him Chairman, so it only seemed right that I do it as well.

Anyways, I used the first episode to try and figure out what everyone calls everyone else and it's so confusing. But, I think everything should work out.

I've been checking with the _Vampire Knight Wiki_ and I realize that names are spelled differently there than how others spell them and how they're spelt on . But, I'mma go with what FF says. So Yuki to Yuuki, Aido to Aidou, and so on.

Like I said in the prologue, this is set about a year before the start of the _Vampire Knight_ story, so Yuuki, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are 15, Zero and co. are 16, Kaname and co. are 17, ect.

Well, let's start, shall we?

Enjoy!

See you at the bottom, my lovelies.

**::**

_**Tempest**_

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**In which there are more introductions and we take a tour**_

**::**

The school was big, to say the least.

It reminded Sasuke of Konoha, somewhat, but much more formal and stiff. Konoha Academy had an air of friendliness about it and felt open and comfortable, like your favorite grandmother's house. Cross Academy, on the other hand, had a cold and regal aura to it, as if the school _itself_ was judging and contemplating you. It was like that aloof, judgmental, and filthy-rich uncle that you only saw once every five years (if at all).

Sasuke didn't like it.

It was entirely too clean and organized and made him feel like a little kid in a museum – bored and aware that he isn't supposed to touch anything. The school was much more intimidating than its Chairman and Sasuke was left wondering how that _oaf_ was put in charge.

They walked through the too quiet halls to Chairman Cross' office. He explained to them that this building was where the classes were held and they would be given a better tour of the grounds by their soon-to-be chaperones, his son and daughter, the Prefects.

Sasuke frowned to himself and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He did _not_ need a _babysitter_.

Cross also told them that, since it was a Sunday, no classes were being held and the students were left to their own devices.

"Besides, it's 5 o'clock already." Cross added. "Even _if_ it was a weekday, classes would already be over."

Tch. Sasuke knew _that_.

Eventually, they stopped outside his office and Chairman Cross ushered them inside. "Here we are, here we are!" he mused, grinning to himself, "Yuuki! Kiryuu-kun! The Konoha Academy representatives are here!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were instantly aware of the two people lazing about in the middle of the office. The girl's attention snapped to them instantly and she straightened up, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes and smiling brightly. The boy, however, sent them an unimpressed look and simply leaned against the wall, arms crossed uncaringly.

"Welcome!" The girl said, shooting an irritated look at the silver-haired boy. She bowed politely and stepped forward. "I'm Yuuki, the Chairman's daughter!" When the boy didn't seem to respond to her expectant look, she laughed nervously and introduced him as well.

"And this is Kiryuu Zero! My, er, fellow Prefect! Welcome to Cross Academy!" The brunette smiled and looked to Cross.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pair, inwardly wondering whether the two were related to the Chairman or not (he'd said son and daughter, right?). The girl reminded him of a more annoying version of Sakura but at least the boy seemed tolerable enough. Sasuke remained silent, obviously expecting Sakura to be the first to speak, as usual. He smirked as his pink-haired companion sighed under her breath and stepped forward, bowing politely just as Yuuki had.

"Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuki-san, Kiryuu-san." She paused and looked to both he and Naruto, a pointed frown directed to both. Naruto quickly caught her message and puffed out his chest, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yosh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo! You guys seem pretty cool for snooty Cr- ow! What was that for Sakura-chan?"

The rosette gave a forced laugh and stepped off of the blond's foot, clearing her throat as she glanced over to Sasuke.

Inwardly rolling his eyes, he slipped his hands into his pockets and regarded the two in front of him blandly.

"Ah. Uchiha Sasuke."

He felt himself smirk at Sakura's exasperated sigh but he made no move to say any more.

"Well then!" Chairman Cross said after a moment, clapping his hands together and making his way to his desk. "Now that we've all been introduced to one another, how about my dear Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun show our guests around the school?"

Yuuki grinned and saluted while Zero's shoulders slumped and he groaned under his breath. The Chairman's smile grew and he rearranged a few papers on his desk. "Yuuki, since Sayori-san is one of our representatives, Sakura-san will be rooming with you while here. You'll also be acting as her guide and go-to-gal for the first few days until she gets used to the school." He paused and looked over to the brooding Zero, "The same goes for you, Kiryuu-kun, with Sasuke-san and Naruto-san. However, I believe that our two other representatives had been roommates so you two will be staying together."

Sasuke sighed and sent an irritated look at the equally annoyed Naruto, even though he'd already guessed that he'd be rooming with the Dobe.

"Okay! You five run along now and have fun! My darling children will show you to your dorm rooms first and then the rest of the campus!" Cross said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Chairman!" Yuuki exclaimed, quickly ushering Sasuke and his companions out of the room with Zero following sedately behind. The brunette quickly closed the door to the office, cutting off Cross' exclamation of "Why don't you ever call me Daddy?"

She let out a relieved breath and turned to the three, smiling brightly.

"Alright, we'll go to the dorms first and drop off your luggage then begin the tour. It shouldn't take long. Afterwards you'll get your uniforms and schedule lists, 'kay?"

Sasuke was annoyed to find that she didn't even bother waiting for them to answer, simply walking forward and leading them out of the building as she shouted back to them.

"This is going to be the best tour ever! I promise!"

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke doubted that.

**::**

"Back there is the Moon Dorm, where the Night Class students live." Yuuki explained, gesturing beyond the tall gate in the middle of the bridge to some unforeseen building. The large double doors were beautifully designed and the white brick of wall that boxed off the gate was much too tall to even attempt to look over, blocking off the mysterious Moon Dorm.

"Night Class?" Naruto asked, squinting up at the gate.

Yuuki turned to him and rocked on her heels, a nervous smile in place. Hadn't the Chairman explained? She inwardly sighed and spoke, "Yes. Cross Academy students are put into two different classes: the Day Class and the Night Class. As their names suggest, Day Class students take their classes during the day and Night Class students take their classes at night.

Sasuke frowned. How odd.

"Why such a big gate?" Sakura wondered aloud, peering up at it curiously.

Yuuki managed a weak smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's, ah, for the Night Class' safety."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Eh, you'll see tomorrow evening." Yuuki replied, laughing nervously.

Zero grunted and muttered something about "Crazy fangirls." and Yuuki started to usher the three away. They'd gone through most of the campus and were finally heading back to the Sun Dorms. The sun had just set and the bridge was illuminated by lampposts on either side, the light reflecting onto the water. It had seemed Sakura and Naruto had been the most curious of the three, leaving Sasuke to silently scowl at everything in peace, occasionally speaking with Zero. Sakura could tell that the two appreciated the silence of the other and she inwardly whooped in victory.

She _knew_ he'd be able to make friends!

Yuuki continued to talk about the school as she led them away, talking more of the classes offered and how she really didn't get the rivalry between Cross Academy and Konoha Academy. At this point, everyone was ready to get settled into their rooms and followed the brunette without question.

But they were stopped by a voice calling them from on top of the brick wall.

"Ah! Yuuki-chan! Are these the Konoha Academy students that will be staying with us? They don't look like horrible, unruly brutes like everyone says!"

Yuuki jumped, gaze darting up the wall to an attractive, blue-eyed, blond boy. He grinned down at her from his perch on the wall, kicking his legs childishly. A frantic look crossed over Yuuki's face at the sight of the boy and she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"A-Aidou-senpai! What are you doing out?" She glanced over her shoulder to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto before stepping forward (slightly in front of the three), Zero behind her. Aidou pouted down at the brunette and crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to be the first to meet the exchange students! Don't be so uptight, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki bit her lip and nodded to herself, "Alright, alright. There's no harm in a few introductions. This is-ah!" she was interrupted, however, as Aidou suddenly pushed off from the wall and landed softly next to Yuuki, smilingly charmingly at the scrutinizing pinkette. Yuuki made a squeak of indignation as he stepped forward and took Sakura's hand, pressing her knuckles to his lips.

"Welcome, lovely lady! I _so_ hope you enjoy your time here with us. And I _certainly_ wish that _we_ become close as well." Aidou said, smiling dashingly as he winked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stiffened, glaring dangerously at the blonde as they stepped forward. But, Sakura simply gave him an unimpressed look and slipped her hand out of his grip, blatantly wiping her knuckles on her pants. Honestly, there was nothing she hated more than someone who acted like _that_.

"_Please_," she deadpanned, "Half the guys I know have more charisma in their pinky finger." here she held hers up in example, "You're going to have to try much harder than that to impress me."

Aidou seemed shocked at first before grinning devilishly, chuckling under his breath. "How refreshing! To finally meet someone who doesn't instantly fall under my charm." He stepped forward, tilting his head as he peered down at her. "My interest has only just increased." He murmured, hand reaching up to brush his long, elegant fingers across her cheek.

Sakura glared up at him and was about to swat his hand away (she did _not_ appreciate complete strangers _touching_ her). But, before she could do so or either Sasuke or Naruto could attack, Zero was standing next to her, Aidou's wrist held firmly in his hand as he forced the blond backwards and away from Sakura, a dark look in his eyes.

"Back off, _Aidou-senpai_."

Aidou sneered up at him. "Calm yourself, Mister Prefect, and unhand me." He paused and looked past Zero to Sakura, his smile returning.

"I was just wondering if I might have the pleasure of knowing the lovely lady's name." He ripped his wrist free of Zero's grip and watched her expectantly.

Sakura's frown deepened, but diction won and Tsunade-sama's advice to play nice echoed through her head. Before anyone could answer for her, she spoke, giving an obviously-forced bow. "Haruno Sakura."

She ignored his mutter of "Ah, how fitting." and stepped back to take her place between Sasuke and Naruto.

"And these are my friends and co-representatives..." she trailed off to let them introduce themselves, tired of doing all the work. When they were silent (still glaring daggers at the boy), she sighed and elbowed both the boys in their sides, straining her words as she whispered to them, "Be _polite_."

Sasuke grunted, narrowing his eyes at her, but did as she wanted. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto snorted and followed Sasuke's lead, all the while glowering at Aidou. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo. And, I swear to Kami, if you ever touch Sakura-chan again, I'll break your arms."

Sasuke nodded once in agreement and Sakura sighed, although inwardly flattered by Naruto's words.

Aidou pursed his lips, a twisted sort of smirk appearing, "How charming. Well," he mused, rubbing his chin, "I suppose I should introduce myself as well." He bowed low and regally, smirking up at the three. "I am Aidou Hanabusa. Welcome to Cross Academy, Konoha students. I hope you enjoy your stay."

He straightened and, flashing one last smile, turned to the gate behind him and returned to the Moon Dorm. Yuuki, who had been silently watching with worried eyes, breathed a sigh of relief once Aidou disappeared. She gave them a weak smile and led everyone away from the Moon Dorm.

"Are _all_ the Night-guys like that?" Naruto asked, a slight snarl at his lip. He paused and calmed down slightly, putting the event behind him. He sneakily reached down to hold Sakura's hand in his own, sending her a cheeky grin. Years ago, she might have twisted her wrist and tossed him over her shoulder, but, now, she simply sent him an amused look, giving his hand a slight squeeze. Not to be left out, but still not very keen on expressing any amount of affection, Sasuke drew closer as he walked next to the rosette, their shoulders brushing.

Yuuki sighed and felt the need to apologize for Aidou's behavior. "Aidou-senpai isn't always like that, I promise. He just has his moments. Besides, since he's in the Night Class, you'll only see him and the others in passing between day and night."

Zero snorted and crossed his arms. "He's an annoying bastard. But, luckily, he's the worst of the Night Class and most of the others are more tolerable than him."

"Fortunately," Yuuki added, smiling to herself, "Kaname-senpai keeps him and the others in check. They're not all that bad, especially when he's around."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the name and he quickened his pace, the gates to the Sun Dorm only just ahead. Yuuki made a sound of objection and hurried to catch up, ushering the three along.

As they walked, Sakura felt compelled to look over the side of the bridge in the direction of the foreboding Mood Dorm. Something felt wrong to her. There was something off about that place. And, considering the look in Sasuke's eyes, he must have felt it too.

He had been right.

They would have to be careful here.

**::**

**notes: **Well, that's chapter two! Finally got to introduce some more of the _V.K._ characters!

Not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'd like to update this story one more time before I update anything else. In the next chapter more of the vamps should show up and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have their first day at the school!

I don't have much planned, but this story really seems to be writing itself.

I hope I didn't butcher anyone's personalities too much. Trying to keep them in character, but its been so long since I last read or watched _Vampire Knight_.

The layout of the school is so weird too. I hope I did alright with that as well.

Some slight AidouSaku, ZeroSaku, and SasuSakuNaru for those of you who were waiting on it!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad everyone is loving this story so far!

Hey, anyone wanna make fanart? I'd really like something to use as the 'cover' for this story. Actually, any fanart would be loved.

Thanks for reading.

Stay lovely, my friends.

**::Thirrin73::**


	4. Chapter Three

**notes: **Sorry this is later than I anticipated. I got into some trouble and was banished from my computer for a while.

But, like I said, I wanted to update this one more time before getting to work on _Just a Little Bit_ and _Sugar Cube_. This story is really fun to write and a good way to get my muse going for my other stories.

I'm so glad everyone is liking this so far! More Saku-pairings should begin to form from here on.

Slowly, but surely.

Be patient my lovelies~

AND, HOLY SHIT GUYS. 100 REVIEWS? ALREADY? THIS ONLY THE THIRD (TECHNICALLY FOURTH BUT I DON'T COUNT THE PROLOGUE BECAUSE THAT WAS TOO SHORT TO COUNT) CHAPTER. Y'ALL BE CRAZY AND I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. SRSLY.

Oh, and guys, remember, when I write full names for characters, I always go surname first. So, keep that in mind. I'll be calling some of the characters by their surnames up until the point that they become better acquainted by the Naru-babies, then switch to the less formal first names. I hope no one gets too confused.

Now, how about we start off the chapter with a little Aidou since every seemed to enjoy him last chapter?

Enjoy.

See you at the bottom~

**::**

_**Tempest**_

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**In which first impressions are everything**_

**::**

Aidou hummed under his breath as he rested his chin in his hand, eyes following the five distant forms. From his view from the window in his room, he could look out across the water to the other bridge which led to the Sun Dorms. He watched the three more distinct colors of the group with idle curiosity, fingers tapping on the windowsill.

His gaze followed the pastel pink, bright gold, and dark navy-blue heads as he pursed his lips, thinking back to a few minutes prior. Something sparked in his half-lidded, icy blue eyes and he ignored the sound of Kain entering the room.

There was something strange about those three. The girl, those two boys. There was some sort of weird aura around them. Different. _Powerful_. A delicious aroma that he'd never quite come across before.

It had made him hungry.

He found himself imagining what their blood would taste like. That powerful feel. He imagined that it ran though their veins as well. He'd never had such an urge for a taste before.

Aidou subconsciously licked his lips, eyes on the bit of pink that quickly disappeared out of sight.

He'd had quite a bit of trouble controlling himself from taking a bite of that girl. She'd been _right there_.

But, that powerful aura had kept him at bay.

He had been able to feel it so well. The way it spiked from the two boys when he touched the girl. The way it settled when she was near them. The way it grew and raged when the girl met his eye.

Like some sort of powerful and dangerous storm.

Yet so enticing.

He was both captivated and worried by that feeling.

Who were these people?

"What are you staring at so intensely, Hanabusa?"

Aidou was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked over to his cousin with a grin. Kain sent him a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms. The blonde laughed and turned away from the window.

"Oh, I'm just thinking to myself. I had the pleasure of meeting those Konoha representatives, the one's we had heard about, earlier. They're quite _interesting_."

Kain sent him a questioning look but merely sighed, not bothering to inquire further. He went about his business in the room and left Aidou to his thoughts.

Aidou grinned to himself and turned back to the window, hand cupping his chin. The three new faces flashed through his mind, pausing on the girl's.

Yes, _very_ interesting.

Those boys would be an annoying nuisance, but he'd have to keep his word and get better acquainted with her.

He chuckled under his breath, feeling Kain's questioning glance. Lips quirking, his eyes momentarily flashed red.

This would be fun.

**::**

Yuuki was a pleasant hostess. The moment they had returned to the dorm rooms, she had made a point to let Sakura know where everything she could possible need was and had even pulled out a map of the school to point out various classrooms and other places of interest.

"I believe the Chairman put you, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san in the same classes as Zero and I." Yuuki had said, handing her schedule list over. "Luckily, since tomorrow is the first official day of school, there should be plenty of other students getting lost around the campus."

She'd politely left her to unpack her belongings, occasionally asking if she needed any help. She gave her a brief rundown of breakfast time and when classes began and ended and wished her a goodnights sleep, curling up in her own bed.

However, Sakura was fully aware of Yuuki getting up and leaving the room when she thought that the rosette was asleep. She was also aware of the brunette returning to the room sometime around dawn the next morning. Sakura pretended to be asleep and, when Yuuki's alarm went off a couple hours later, she feigned confusion when Yuuki woke up with an irritated groan.

That had been strange.

But, she ignored it and went about her morning routine.

Which brought her to where she was now.

Staring in distaste at her reflection.

This uniform was _ridiculous._

Sakura turned slightly to view herself at different angles and her scowl only darkened. Who on earth had designed this uniform? The jacket she had no problem with and she could tolerate the silly bow but the _skirt._

Why was it so _short_?

She groaned and tried to pull down the end of the much-too-short skirt without fully pulling it off of her hips. But she had no luck. The black, pleated skirt only reached about mid-thigh and even the knee-high stockings left her feeling incredibly exposed.

Konoha Academy didn't have a set uniform considering some teacher tended to surprise the students with sudden survival training. Most students wore semi-loose clothes that were comfortable and easy to move around in. Clothing that didn't get in the way or leave too much skin exposed.

This skirt was _impractical._

Sakura sighed and adjusted the red tie, giving the skirt in the reflection one last irritated look before turning and grabbing her belongings. Yuuki soon returned from the bathroom, dressed in her own uniform, and led Sakura out of the dorm room with a smile.

There were a few other girls in the hallway and Sakura could feel them glancing and staring at her. Noticing her discomfort, Yuuki struck up a conversation about the school's cafeteria and food and they were soon at the cafeteria, their breakfast in hand.

Again and again, Sakura could feel eyes on her and she was greatly relieved when Naruto and Sasuke entered the cafeteria. The blond was grinning and talking enthusiastically while Sasuke looked ahead indifferently, saying a few things to Zero occasionally as they both ignored Naruto.

Yuuki noticed them and waved the three over after they had gotten their own breakfast and all five were seated at the table as more and more students entered the large room. Upon closer inspection, Sakura noticed how good Sasuke and Naruto looked in the boys' uniform. It really suited the two, she realized.

She felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked away as Sasuke looked up at her, a slice of toast in his hand. She pretended to look around and noticed that quite a few other students were staring in their general direction. Most of everyone seemed to avoid the table and Sakura wasn't so sure if it was because of them or the Prefects.

Inwardly shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the table and put on a happy smile.

"So, how'd everyone sleep last night?"

As if on cue, both Yuuki and Zero yawned, the latter trying to hold it in more than the former. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the two and guessed that wherever Yuuki had gone last night, Zero must have been there as well.

Naruto grinned and stuffed a muffin into his mouth, quickly washing it down with a glass of milk. "The beds here feel just like the ones back home, but the rooms seem a little bigger."

Sasuke grunted and tore the crust off his toast, nodding in agreement. Sakura smiled and tapped her foot, excited to get the first day at the school started.

They made idle conversation until breakfast was finished and they headed off to their classroom. Unlike Konoha Academy, a majority of the classes were held in one room for each class of students, only changing rooms for certain subjects. Sakura was more used to going from room to room during each period and didn't really look forward to staying in one place for so long.

They walked through the hallways of the main building, following after Yuuki and Zero. As Second Years, most of the students would all know each other which left her, Sasuke, and Naruto completely unknown and obvious.

The five entered the classroom and Yuuki paused to speak with the teacher who was rearranging papers on his desk. Sakura waited at the steps to the seats (the classrooms were modeled much like University classrooms) and was vaguely aware of Naruto talking about how huge the school was. She noticed the teacher glance over at her and her boys when Yuuki was done speaking with him and she felt a bit of apprehension wash over her.

'_Please, please, _please_, don't single us out. We'd rather just blend in with the crowd. I've no idea how much these students might hate us for being from K.A.'_ she thought to herself, forcing a smile at Yuuki as they ascended the stairs to the upper rows.

She noticed Sasuke, Zero, and Naruto sitting together in the highest row (though the blond was being thoroughly ignored, not that he really cared). Sasuke was watching the students enter the room with narrowed, calculating eyes, his arms folded over his chest. Zero's eyes were closed with this arms crossed behind his head.

Sakura smiled to herself, happy that Sasuke had a brooding-buddy.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called making the rosette jump and grimace at the many pairs of eyes that looked over to her. "Come sit by me! Teme's being a teme and ignoring me!"

Sasuke's narrowed gaze traveled to the blond next to him and he elbowed Naruto in the side, muttering something to him.

"We're here to socialize with _other_ students. Leave Sakura be."

Naruto pouted and him and huffed, sending Sakura a longing look. She laughed under her breath and sat down beside Yuuki, right in front of Naruto as a way to make amends. Taking Sasuke's advice, she greeted the shyly smiling girl that sat down next to her and started idle conversation until the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome back students, I hope you all enjoyed your break." The teacher drawled, a bored tone in his voice. "As I'm sure you all know, we have three representatives from Konoha Academy who will be spending the school year here."

Sakura inwardly groaned, though she had expected as much.

He looked to each of them and adjusted his glasses, "Would you three please stand and introduce yourselves?"

The rosette was about to sigh and do so when she heard movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Sasuke stand. Pleasantly surprised, she inwardly applauded him and smiled.

"Ah," He began, posture lax and his hands stuffed into his pockets, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He bent slightly at the waist for a small bow and sat back down, a smirk appearing as the other students eyed him curiously.

Naruto was quick to introduce himself next, jumping up and planting his fists on his hips. "Alright! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo! You guys seem pretty cool!"

Sakura laughed to herself, shaking her head fondly, and watched the various reactions around the room. Naruto sat back down, a wide grin on his face and Sakura took her turn.

She stood, hands clasped behind her back as she let her head bob to the side slightly. She smiled brightly, eyes closing. "And I'm Haruno Sakura! I hope we can all be friends."

She sat back down and quickly glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for the other student's reactions.

It was silent in the room until one of the girls, it wasn't quite apparent who, suddenly squealed.

"Kyaa! They're so handsome!"

And then the room was buzzing with conversation, some hushed and some not, as the boys and girls all began discussing the three.

Sakura could pick out bits and pieces of the conversations and felt her eyebrow raise as a sheepish smile appeared.

"Those boys look like they could be in the Night Class, they're so attractive!"

"The girl too! She looks like a model!"

"Uchiha-san has such a smoldering look in his eyes!"

"Uzumaki-kun seems like such a happy person! He's so sunny!"

"Haruno-san has such pretty hair, such a strange color!"

"Maybe they're _supposed_ to be in the Night Class?"

"I'm glad they're not!"

"I wonder if Haruno-san is dating anyone?"

"I wonder if _Uchiha-kun_ is dating anyone!"

"Uzumaki-san is so much cuter!"

"Hehehe, five minutes and already fanclubs are forming!"

"Maybe Konoha Academy isn't so bad if such cool people go there!"

Sakura sat back dazedly, mouth slightly agape.

Well, this was going better than she had expected.

**::**

"So Haruno-san, what do you like to do?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as the girl in front of her grinned, resting her elbows on the edge of the table. The day had gone by surprisingly quickly and the teacher had left them with about ten minutes for themselves before classes ended. Everyone had been extremely pleasant and it left Sakura feeling very welcomed and at ease.

She paused and put a finger to her chin, thinking to herself before smiling.

"Well, I really enjoy reading and listening to music, but who doesn't?"

The girl giggled and the other two girls smiled, nodding in agreement. If Sakura remembered right, the two girls in front of her were Shashin Tobari and Terebi Kasai. The girl sitting next to her was Shindo Nadeshiko and she'd been quick to make friends with Sakura once class had begun, though she seemed rather shy at first.

"Do you like cute little boutiques and café shops?" Shashin asked, blowing a few light-blonde strands of hair out of her eyes.

Pink eyebrow raised, she gave her a crooked grin. "I suppose. I don't tend to go to them, but I guess it would be fun."

Shashin and Terebi squealed in delight, the latter playing with the ends of her charcoal-black hair as she spoke. "Oh, you _must_ come with us into town this weekend! We'll show you to all our favorite shops and stores!"

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded in agreement, "Alright."

She glanced over to Yuuki, who had fallen asleep some time ago, and supposed that she didn't need to constantly rely on the Prefect while she was at the school. It would do her some good to make a few friends. Lips quirking, she glanced over her shoulder to see how Naruto and Sasuke were faring.

The blond was positively delighted with all the attention from the various students. The girls were fawning over his sunny disposition while a few guys were asking him what sort of sports he played and whatnot. Much like back at Konoha Academy, he seemed to brighten up the room.

Sasuke on the other hand was simply answering his mob with monosyllabic responses, not entirely at the peak of his annoyance. Most of the students surrounding him seemed to edge away from the apathetic Zero, occasionally sending the boy worried glances.

He looked to be asleep as well.

A few minutes later, the bell signaling the end of the classes rang and, suddenly, the room was filled with the excited squeals of the girls. They all quickly gathered their belongings and flooded out of the room, sending farewells to the stragglers.

"Only two more hours!" one of the girls shouted from the hallway, "I've waited all break for this!"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to her new friends questioningly. They all broke into a round of giggles, their own belongings in hand. Shindo stood, adjusting her glasses, and took Sakura's hand.

"C'mon Haruno-san! We need to get good spots!" she tugged her along, pausing for her to grab her supplies, and led her down the steps. Shashin and Terebi skipped ahead, giggling to themselves, and Sakura looked back over her shoulder frantically.

"B-but Yuuki-san!"

"Oh, just leave Cross to sleep. She's such a spoil-sport anyways!"

She squeaked in surprise as they quickened their pace and she managed to send one last weak smile back at Naruto and Sasuke, who watched her disappear around the corner in shock.

"Eh? What was that all about, 'ttebayo?"

"...Stupid fangirls."

"Hn."

**::**

"So, what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked, rocking on her heels as she watched the large mob of girls swarm and squeal outside the gate to the Moon Dorm. Shashin giggled and batted at her shoulder playfully.

"The Night Class, of course, Haruno-san! None of us have seen them since before break!"

She raised an eyebrow at her three companions as they nodded and squealed enthusiastically. The thought back to the previous evening and felt her face twist up in distaste.

"What? That's all?"

Terebi gasped in surprise and Shashin managed a weak laugh while Shindo smiled at her, shaking her head as if talking to a child that had just said something very silly. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, not liking the present situation.

"You'll see Haruno-san! It'll change your life."

Her pink eyebrows furrowed at the vague answer but she simply sighed, gaze darting about as she searched for Yuuki.

Was she still asleep?

As if on cue, the shrill sound of a whistle was heard and Yuuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, clutching the metal-work at the top of the wooden gates as she crouched up on the brick ledge above the mob of girls.

"Alright! Everyone back!"

There was a loud collection of groans and whines from the girls and Sakura took this moment of confusion to back out of the crowd and into the open, feeling much too claustrophobic in such a large huddle. Once out of the cluster, she retreated to the outermost part of the mob, leaned against a lamppost, and sighed in relief, vaguely aware of hearing Yuuki shout to the girls gathered outside the gates.

Emerald eyes scanned the scene, gazing back towards the main building as she noticed Zero, Naruto, and Sasuke approaching. Her two separated from Zero as he unenthusiastically moved forward to help calm the riot of girls. She waved at Naruto and Sasuke from her place across the bridge but ended up laughing weakly when they were suddenly pulled into the horde by a few girls.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she turned around to look out over the water and across to the other bridge. She leaned against the ledge, watching as the sky changed from warm reds, oranges, and yellows to the colder colors of evening. The lampposts came to life and bathed the bridge in its golden glow, creating a false daylight.

As if on cue, she heard the low whine of the large, double doors being opened. She didn't bother looking back, much more inclined to watch the ripples in the water shimmer. There was a flurry of footsteps and she was aware of the mob of girls changing shape behind her. She could hear muffled conversation and Yuuki's distinct voice, but she stayed where she was, closing her eyes as she let her other senses sharpen and focus.

After a few minutes, she became bored with eavesdropping (someone was welcoming someone else and others were exchanging greetings) and started to walk back towards the main building, planning to return to the Sun Dorms. Her hand trailed over the high edge of the bridge, committing the feel of the stone to memory. She hadn't realized how large the bridges were; it was at least twenty feet across and seemed to support so many people just fine.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard a collective gasp from behind her and the sound of someone calling her name.

"Haruno-saaan!"

She hadn't even managed to glance over her shoulder before she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders, hovering over her from behind.

It purely was out of instinct that she grabbed their arm and leaned forward, flipping the person over her and slamming them into the ground with a loud "Chaaa!"

Foot locked under their jaw and pressing lightly against their throat, Sakura seemed to realize what had just happened and quickly looked down at the shocked blond laying sprawled on the ground before her, icy-blue eyes wide and surprised.

His name and face registered in her mind (_Aidou Hanabusa, that weirdo from yesterday_) and she quickly jumped back, all too aware that the bridge had become unsettling silent.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" She quickly leaned forward and took his wrist, easily pulling him to his feet. "Don't _startle_ me like that, Aidou-san." As much as the guy had peeved her off yesterday, she _was_ supposed to be polite and nice while at Cross Academy.

And that flip must have hurt.

He was still staring at her and she stepped back uneasily, looking away as she fidgeted.

She could _feel_ the eyes boring into the back of her head.

_Crap_, she'd _fucked up_.

She was startled, however, to suddenly hear him begin to laugh. Eyes darting up to him, her eyebrows furrowed and she almost cringed unsurely.

"My, I've _underestimated _you, Haruno-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at the honorific.

Aidou grinned and brushed himself off, eyes glimmering at her from under much-too-full eyelashes. "I most certainly was not expecting that."

Her lips pursed and she crossed her arms, cordiality being pushed aside gracelessly. Something about this guy just _irked_ her.

"Most people who underestimate me tend to find themselves on their back." she replied, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She was immensely irritated when he suddenly patted her on the head, chuckling to himself.

"I'll bet so."

She had to hold in her annoyed growl as he ruffled her hair slightly and joined the passing group of white-uniformed students. She took a moment to assess them, face scrunching up as she realized a few were watching her as well. They were all incredibly attractive, gracefully walking in their loose group towards the main building. They held themselves with a regal aura, looking like passing royalty.

She unexpectedly caught one of the boys' eyes as she watched them pass.

A tall, elegant young man with rusty-brown brown hair and garnet-colored eyes. For the split second they made eye contact, Sakura felt a very heavy presence wash over her. Pushing down on her. Suffocating her. Time seemed to slow to a cliché standstill and she felt like she would be crushed under his gaze.

But then he looked away and she could breathe again.

However, the dark aura behind her was just as overpowering.

She wearily glanced over her shoulder and realized she had most certainly _fucked up_. The previously giggly and squealing mob of girls now stood together in an intimidatingly foreboding group, their sinister gazes directed at the nervous (Kami, was she _shaking_?) Sakura.

Luckily, one of the girls pushed her way to the front of the crowd and shouted to Aidou, drawing the attention away from Sakura.

"I-Idol-senpai! Are you alright? Did _she_ hurt you?"

Sakura actually flinched at the venomous glance several girls sent her.

Aidou looked over his shoulder at the crowd and turned to walk backwards, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Ladies, ladies, please! Spare no ill-will towards Haruno-chan! It was completely my fault for surprising her so." His grin widened ever so slightly as his gaze traveled over to her. Sakura was pretty sure he winked at her but his attention was back on the girls before she was certain.

"Play nice, girls. After all, we're supposed to be the charming hosts for our Konoha friends."

And then he and the other Night Class students were gone, leaving Sakura to wonder whether the Day Class girls would take his advice or not. She was just about ready to make a run for it (fangirls were _scary_ when pissed off, dammit), when someone from within the crowd spoke.

"Well, if Idol-senpai says so..."

Relief washed over Sakura as the dark-aura of the Day Class girls disappeared and they dispersed, heading back to the dorms. Some sent her glances of various expressions as they passed by her but she was too relieved to really notice. Her three new friends were soon at her side, though Terebi seemed a little peeved and Shashin was laughing sheepishly. Shindo rested a hand on her shoulder and sent her a semi-awed look.

"How did Idol-senpai know you, Haruno-san?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, following after the three as they began to make their way back to the Dorms.

"I, ah, met him yesterday when Yuuki-san and Zero-san were giving us a tour of the school." She paused, glancing nervously to each. "Um, are you three angry with me as well?"

They all seemed a little taken aback by her question but Shashin and Shindo were quick to reassure her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Haruno-san. Idol-senpai said it was an accident! We've no need to be mad!"

"Of course not! I'm actually just a little jealous that he hugged you like that!"

They both started squealing and Terebi's lips tilted upwards slightly as crossed and uncrossed her arms.

"Everyone was so shocked when he suddenly took off after you!" Shashin said, hands at her face as she giggled, "It's not often that he – or anyone from the Night Class – single one of us out, much less hug!"

Shindo nodded enthusiastically in agreement and Sakura managed a weak smile.

"I-it wasn't really a hug..."

"That look of surprise on his face was so _adorable_." Terebi added with a giggle, "I don't think I've ever seen Idol-senpai so shocked."

All three squealed and Sakura couldn't help but smile, inwardly sighing in relief.

She'd have to be more careful, though. She couldn't afford to have over half of the school hate her for some silly mistake.

And avoiding the Night Class would probably help, as well.

**::**

"Geeze, Hanabusa, you didn't have to go and ruin the Konoha-girl's life. You _know_ how crazy the Day Class girls are." Kain said, tossing a wadded up paper-ball at Aidou's head. The Night Class students were all lazing about the classroom, chatting idly with one another.

"Well, I wasn't _expecting_ her to _flip_ me onto my back!" The blonde countered, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

Kain was actually surprised to find that his cousin seemed genuinely upset.

"What?" Came Ruka's voice. They both looked up to see her, arms crossed over her chest as she sneered down at Aidou. "You expected her to swoon and faint like all those other pathetic humans? I'm actually pretty surprised she didn't."

Aidou simply pouted, doodling furiously onto a piece of paper.

Ruka laughed to herself and continued, ignoring the glares the blond sent her. "That was pretty impressive for a human. It's nice to know that they aren't _all_ brainless little animals. And that look on your face was _priceless_."

"She just caught me off guard! How was I supposed to know she'd react like that?" Aidou whined, flustered from Ruka's teasing.

The conversations stopped and the room fell silent as Kaname entered, his expression indecipherable. They all moved to their seats, watching him with gazes filled with respect and slight apprehension.

He stopped at the front of the classroom and spoke, garnet-eyes traveling over each of them.

"I'm sure you are all aware that Cross Academy will be hosting three students from Konoha Academy. This is the first time Cross Academy has ever had someone from a different school stay for such a long period of time and I cannot stress the importance that we all be on our _best behavior_." Here, his gaze flickered to Aidou who nearly flinched and shrank into his seat.

"I suggest we keep our distance but if they approach you, I believe its obvious how you should act. Give them no reason to be wary of you or raise suspicions." He paused as Senri, resting on the desk with his arms crossed in front of his face, looked up.

"Konoha Academy is notorious for being extremely paranoid, I've heard."

Rima plucked a piece of lent from his shoulder and nodded in agreement. The others all murmured to each other, offering other knowledge they had of the other school. Kaname waited for them to settle down and continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and I have not yet confirmed with the Chairman if erasing _their_ memories, should it be necessary, will be allowed."

His eyes flashed red for a moment as his gaze turned to the window, watching as the moon appeared from behind the clouds.

"Most of you have already felt it, haven't you? There's something strange about those three."

**::**

**notes:** Guys, guys. I did it. More AidouSaku. I thought it was going to be really hard to write it but I think I've figured out how I'm going to make it work. Also, a little bit of not-really-but-its-kind-of-implied-oh-my-gosh-I-might-actually-be-able-to-do-it KanaSaku. I've already got some plans on how I'm going to introduce the SenriSaku and that might happen in the next chapter if I don't come up with some other stuff to happen. I'm still working on figuring out the other pairings you guys asked for...

I don't think I have a very good grasp on Ruka's personality, it's been so long since I read/watched her. But, hey, I warned you there'd be OOCness...Other than her, most of the other characters are pretty easy to write.

Shashin Tobari and Terebi Kasai are OCs I created for this story but Shindo Nadeshiko is an actual canon character from the manga. I'd contemplated putting in my three OCs from JaLB, but I decided against it.

This chapter felt a lot longer than the others, didn't it?

But, wow, guys. This story has already hit 100 reviews and its only technically three chapters in. I kind of think that's actually faster than SC or JaLB but then there's that month-or-so long gap where I didn't update so that's kind of understandable.

_But guys._

I love you.

_Sugar Cube_ will be updated next, hopefully soon.

Also, a fanart for my soul?

Stay lovely, my friends.

**::Thirrin73::**


End file.
